


Parallel Lines

by DiamondPencilsZ



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Do Not Publish, Do Not Reupload, FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: When Nibs finally turns 14 and gains control of her humanoid form, she hopes of reuniting with her older sister and experiencing life outside of her small hometown. With this newfound freedom in Inkopolis, Nibs can accomplish her lifelong dreams of competing in Turf Wars, gaining a plethora of new friends, and perchance falling in love. However, an unfortunate change of events forces her to come out of her fantasy world and into the real one. It's up to Nibs and her allies to save their beloved city from meeting a certain doom.





	Parallel Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For those that aren't aware, this fanfiction was originally posted on fanfiction.net. However, I was not satisfied with how the 1st 9 chapters were written. So, I decided to rewrite them and the rewritten chapters will be included here alongisde the following ones that were already published.
> 
> Thank you for understanding and I hope you all enjoy!

Nib's POV

I never expected a day like this to come so quickly. This day wasn't just like any other day. A day like this is quite important to us Inklings. At last, I can finally become a stronger person- perhaps just as strong as my older sister Inkaletta. I've always looked up to her and I hope I can be someone like her. As of today, she's a beautiful and popular young woman with an amazing boyfriend and an awesome job fighting against our main enemies- the Octarians.

But enough yapping about my amazing sister. I can hardly wait to get this day started. But, I'd have to get out of bed first. Well, that is, if I want to.

"Oh, Nibs. How many times have I told you not to sleep with the sheet over your head?!", my mother exclaimed, as she quietly crept into my room and immediately pulled the sheets off.

Of course, my mother-Squivella-has to be the won to awake me. Even with the morning shining in my eyes, I could still make out my mother's beautiful features- her pretty milk chocolate skin, large gold eyes, and long turquoise tentacles tied in a bun. However, something felt odd about the way she was looking at me.

"Hmm, good morning, Mom. W-why are you looking at me like that?", I nervously questioned her, rubbing my eyes.

"Nibs, you...you're...you're a kid now.", Mom quietly exclaimed, blinking back tears of joy.

* * *

Squivella's POV

At last. I've waited too long for this moment. I witnessed it once with my eldest, but, now it's finally her turn. I finally get to watch my little girl blossom into a beautiful young woman.

"Wait, wait what?!", Nibs screamed in shock, suddenly turning into her squid form and landing hard on the floor.

"Oh, my goodness. Nibs, are you ok?!", I nervously gasped, helping my daughter back up on the bed.

"Mhm, I'm fine. But, how did all of this happen? Inklings don't just magically turn into humanoids at 14, right?"

"Well...no. I don't think it's possible. Once Inklings turn 14, they're able to gain complete control over both of their forms. But, perhaps the thoughts of seeing your sister and traveling to Inkopolis must've triggered your transformation overnight.", I explained.

I remember the day I turned 14. I was so tempted to live on my own and take part in Turf Wars in Inkopolis. Just thinking about it makes me miss the thrill of fighting and making new friends. But, now, it's time for Nibs to experience it for herself.

"Well, I suppose that covers that conversation. I'll be in the kitchen once you're finished changing into your new outfit Inkaletta bought just for you."

I then placed a gift box on my daughter's bed before making my way out of daughter's room. "Mom, wait! I have a question. H-how I am supposed to change back into a kid?!", Nibs nervously hollered, slapping her tentacles against her bedsheet. 

"Inkaletta told me that they're a tons of cute boys in Inkopolis.", I couldn't help but snicker at that remark as I slyly shut the door.

"W-what?!", Nibs stuttered, as she quickly morphed back into my humanoid form and once again fell off the bed. Her reflection in the mirror showcased her holding her brightly colored cheeks in embarrassment.

"Mom, d-don't tease me like that!"

"Hey, it worked for me when I was your age." 

* * *

Nibs' POV

I can't believe Mom scared me just so I could morph into my humanoid form again. I'll have to learn how to get better control of this. But I am curious to see what my humanoid form looks like- I wonder if I share any of my sister's features. Urgently, I got up and walked towards my large mirror that laid against the wall near my bed.

I gasped as soon as I saw my reflection staring back at me. I couldn't what I was seeing. I-is this really me?!

I was a tall girl for my age with my mother's dark complexion as well as my dad's ultramarine blue eyes. I also had adorable hime cut bangs and long, flowing turquoise twintail tentacles with a sapphire blue ombre at the tips and on my bangs. I suppose that came from my father. Lastly, I couldn't help but notice the scattered iridescent spots on the tips of my tentacles. They were in multiple sizes- closely resembling bubbles- and shone a rainbow of colors in the sunlight.

I turned a nervous beet red as I turned away from the mirror and carefully opened up Inkaletta's gift box. Because I'm weird, I kept the pretty bow. I could reuse for another gift box or perhaps make something crafty with it. Inside the box contained a white SquidForce headband, a bright yellow SquidForce T-shirt with a white pin that a green-and-yellow star design, black shorts with a color changing stripe going down the leg, cream Krak-On sneakers, and super cozy white socks. Once I put on the shorts, the stripe turned a bright shade of turquoise.

I nervously gazed at myself in my new clothes. They weren't bad, but, I would've liked something cuter. But, I suppose, it'll have to wait until I reach a certain level of freshness- according to Inkaletta.

As soon as I finished getting changed and exited my bedroom, I quietly gasped and took a step back as soon as I noticed the staircase. Not that I was afraid of going downstairs. It's just that...this is the last day that I travel down these stairs. I've always had unpleasant experiences traveling up and down the stairs- like the one time when I fell down the entire flight of stairs the 1st time when I finally grew legs, and then threw up once I reached the bottom. Yeah...that's a pretty gross memory to think about. But, what I'm really trying to say is, I just don't think I'm ready to leave home yet.

I calmly took in some deep breaths as I walked down the stairs, trying to regain my confidence.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I quickly noticed a suitcase and a train ticket on the table.

_My adventure to Inkopolis has just begun._


End file.
